


Browncoats

by TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel



Category: Firefly, Good Omens
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Gen, Humour, The Unification War, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel/pseuds/TardisIsTheOnlyWayToTravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brown coats look good on Crowley – but then again, he looks good in everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Browncoats

"Why are we doing this, again?" Crowley asked, as he hit the dirt next to Aziraphale, who was already lying on his front, peering over the ridge.

Both the demon and the angel were wearing long brown coats.

Aziraphale's was worn and slightly too big; Crowley, on the other hand, had to be the only person in this war sauntering around in between flying shrapnel dressed in a perfectly-tailored coat of soft dark-brown leather that looked more suited to a night out than the middle of a battle.

Aziraphale sighed.

"We've been over this already," he chided absently, flattening himself to the ground as an explosive sailed over their heads and landed somewhere behind them.

"Oh, I know, I just think I must have been mad to agree to it," Crowley grumbled, as clods of earth and a fine cloud of dirt came down on top of them both.

It was a good thing that Crowley possessed demonic powers, or his coat would have been damaged hundreds of times over by now. A number of the men had decided that it was a lucky coat as a result of this, and there had been a couple of attempts to steal it.

They usually reconsidered this once Crowley had had a little chat with them. He was all for stealing, but not when it was from _him_ , thank you.

"You two!" a commanding voice said in exasperation, and Aziraphale and Crowley's heads swivelled in unison to see the sergeant scowling at them.

"We're withdrawing," the man snapped. "This ain't a picnic. Might want to start paying attention to what the rest of the regiment's doing before someone takes advantage of your distraction. Our luck they'd take out the whole company instead of just the two idiots lying gossiping in the middle of a battle."

"I hate him," Crowley said sourly as Sergeant Reynolds scrambled back to the rest of the men, and the two ethereal beings prepared to follow. "Honestly, if it wasn't necessary for him to survive this he would have suffered a nasty accident by now. I don't know why I signed up for this. My lot's all with the Alliance. Only reason I joined up was because the uniform's terrible, but a brown coat, well, there's quite a bit of possibility there."

"Do shut up, Crowley."

There was another barrage of gunfire, and both of them hit the ground at once.

" _Definitely_ picked the wrong side," Crowley groused.


End file.
